Him, My father, and I
by LovelySinner7
Summary: While in his room, Trunks thinks about his future counterpart, his father, and himself... Not at all happy and mentions of suicide! Enjoy everyone!


LS7: YAY! My first ever Dbz fic. I decided that instead of reading them, (Which I don't mind!) I'll write my own. This will be a one shot of based on Trunks thoughts and feelings about his father, himself, and his future counterpart. Not happy at all! Enjoy!

Vegeta:…Do I have to?

LS7: Yes… Do you want Trunks to die…again!

Vegeta: Wait! Wha- Oh! Whatever, this girl doesn't own the show of Dbz or any of the characters…*Reads the script in a bored tone* Only the creator does. *Leaves to find Trunks*

*Trunks and Goten are around fourteen in this fic and Bura is three…*

Did you ever sit there and just question everything about yourself? Your dreams? The people who are suppose to care for you no matter what you do? I certainly do. My name is Trunks Briefs. My mother is named Bulma and she is the president of Capsule Corp, my three year old little sister is named Bura and she is the spoiled one. The one who gets anything she wants. More then I ever gotten when I was her age…

And then there's my father. Vegeta who proclaims himself the prince of a dead race. Well I guess if you consider my father, Goku and his two sons, and myself, then it's not so dead.

Anyway, I'm just so tired of everything. I mean my mother is always telling me that I need to be more mature yet, I'm only fourteen. I don't see her telling this to Bura. But like I said before, Bura is the one who gets what she wants, when she wants. Even my dad treats her better then me. And that hurts. Not only, her but every one of the Z-fighters that I've come to know, seem to be so in love of my future counter part that warned everyone of impending doom that occurred in his time. See I was only a baby when all of this happened so I gotten info about from the others. I don't really remember him but who cares? I mean sure he was probably strong and self righteous, but I'm tired of everyone talking about him as if he's some celebrity. They treat me as if I'm not here. I'm not crazy; I hear what they say about me. I guess the one great thing about being a demi sayain is that I have great hearing. The others always look at me with kindness then when they think I'm not listening, they always compare me to him. Hello? I'm not him and he's not me. It's really hard to try and be someone that you never met. When I was a bit younger and I heard my father and Goku talking about him, Goku mentioned something about my dad being different when _he _was around. My father brushed it off but I heard how he spoke about him. He sounded proud.

Something I would never be to him… I wasn't anything to anyone…

Even my mother praises this guy. Sometimes when I hear her talking about my future counter part, she goes into this dreamy state and talks about how he was a hero in both this time and his own and how proud my father was… I can't take it when she speaks of him like that. It's as of she does it on purpose because she knows I'm right there. If that's the case, then they should have killed me off, kept him around and still had Bura. Then they wouldn't have to worry about me. I bet they don't even do that. Their too busy praising _him_ all the damn time. Even my best friend, Goten talks about him. And he wasn't even born yet! It's like they know I'm listening so they have to talk about _him_.

Now when things concern my father, I hate it even more. Why? Because he treats me as if I was some burden in his life that he didn't want. How am I suppose to feel when that's what he clearly gives off? I mean, when I was younger, things were better then this. Sure he was still grouchy and rude, but at least I saw that he cared for me. Not like how he is now. When it comes to my little sister, he gives her the world and more. When she wants something he would get it for her without complaining. My dad would play with her, and everything. He even didn't train for a day just so they could spend "quality" time at the park. So you know how many times my mother had to beg my father to do things like that with me? Or how many times I would have to make compromises just to get him to get me something. It's not like I'm jealous of her or anything but it hurts when you feel like a burden to those around you. I'm sick and tired of keeping my emotions bottled inside and only let them out when I cry myself to sleep. I can't tell Goten, he wouldn't understand. He actually has a family. A _home_ to go to. Not a house. He has a caring and loving father with an equally caring older brother. And even though his mother needs to calm down most of the time, she still cares. And what do I have, a mother who is too busy to see me, but isn't when it concerns either my sister or my future self, a sister who is daddy's little girl and mommy's princess; and a father who only cares about his sayain pride and who I should be and who I am. I can't tell my mother, she's to busy running Capsule Corp. And forget telling my father… He only tells me the follow things:

"_Don't be weak boy…"_

"_Emotions are useless in the battle field."_

"_Show some sort of effort! Because at this rate you're nothing like him…"_

I'm sick and tired of people wanting to mold me. I'm sick of living this way. I'm sick and tired of seeing my best friend train with his father and older brother, yet, a bond is clearly there. Goku asks how his sons are after they battle; my father just doesn't ask me about anything I like or about myself. You know? Why can't that be me? When I'm sick, why can't he ask me if I'm feeling any better? Why can't he ask me how school was? Why is he a father to _him _and a stranger to me? When my little sister is sick in bed, everyone in my family tends to her like she's some queen or something. Even my father stays with her, giving her words of comfort. When I'm sick, my mother cares for me but not like Bura. And my father just trains. And when he does see me sick, he just glares at me like I got sick on purpose and scoffs off. Like I'm a sore in his life. I bet if it was _him_, he would act like this. But that's it; I'm not _him_ and that why I'm treated this way.

I was so lost in thought that I forgotten the time, I look at my alarm clock and it read midnight. I guess I should go to bed. I probably if not indefinitely, have to get up super early to train with my father. It's not like I'm going to get stronger like my father or Goku, or even _him._ So what's the point? Why do I put myself through such misery? Why don't I just end it here and now and save my family and friends the trouble? Maybe I'm too weak to do it, or I want to test myself and see if they could change. If I could change…

Maybe…

I change in to my black sweat pants and grey t-shirt and climb into bed. I placed my hands behind my head as I turn to look at the moon outside. I glared at it in envy. The moon is so beautiful where as I am ugly. It's free of any constrictions unlike me with so many pressures of being a teenager, the son of the richest family ever, and the need to prove to my father that I am someone he could love. But I do have one thing in common with the moon. That I am lonely and have no one to go to about the pain I feel. No one would care or understand and why would they? I turn over as I close my eyes. A single tear fell from them and I didn't bother to wipe them away. I let them fall as I have done every night. This is the only way I can deal with things…

For now, I cry silently to myself as I drift off to sleep. The moon being my only witness to my pain as it is always there to watch me cry every night. One of these days, it will not witness me…

One of these days, it will witness me at a different location. A place where my family won't follow me and be happy without me… where I can be me.

One of these days, it will witness me in death… But until then, I will only mask my pain and cry when I take it off at night.

My name is Trunks Briefs, and one of these days, I will die. The moon will be my only witness to my eternal freedom…

LS7: Very sad indeed. But I hope for my first Dragon Ball Z fic, you all like it. If you guys have any questions about this fic, leave it in a review. K? ^^ *Hint…Hint*


End file.
